Matchmaking
Matchmaking is a system that allows players on Xbox Live to be matched with other, random players for online game play. Halo Halo: Combat Evolved did not have an Xbox Live feature. However, Halo PC allows players to play online. Since there's no matchmaking feature, players can simply select a game from a given list to join it. Halo 2 Halo 2 has a system of matchmaking integrated into its Xbox Live feature. There are two options, Optimatch and Quickmatch. Optimatch allows players to select a type of game from a playlist, while Quickmatch simply places you into the last used playtype. For current playlists visit,Bungie.net. Playlist In Optimatch, there is a list of different types of matches you can enter. Ranked: * Team Skirmish * Team Snipers * Double Team * Team Slayer * Team Hardcore * H2 Challenge Unranked: * Rumble Pit * Team Training * Team SWAT * Big Team Battle Removed: * Clanmatch * BTB Slayer * BTB Skirmish * Team ActionSack * Rumble Hardcore * Rumble Training * Head to Head * Multi-Team * 6 vs 6 Each type has different game types, maps, weapon sets, and other specifics about it, allowing players to select a specific one. Rank For the "ranked" game types (see above), a player has a stat between 1-50. When entering any of the above ranked game types, they are matched with players around their own rank. If the player wins, the Matchmaking software calculates how many experience points he or she wins. Likewise, if a player loses, the Matchmaking software deducts a certain amount of experience points from the player. The person's rank corresponds to the amount of experience points that they have. Unranked games do not effect experience points/ranks, and you can be put together in a game with any player. These game types disregard rank. Halo 3 Players can choose from two types of matchmaking, ranked and social, each having different gametypes. Guests can only enter social matches.It should be noted that a measly 1 EXP will be given for winning a match. Bungie also puts special events into matchmaking first seen on Halloween with the Living Dead playlist, this was also the first time forged maps were used, hinting that more playlist will come along with the holidays. These special events only occur for a short amount of time, usually during the celebration of their respective holiday. Double EXP Weekend is a new feature in Halo 3's Matchmaking. In this playlist, unusual (ex. Grifball and Fiesta) games rarely seen compared to others (ex. Team Snipers or Living Dead) are played from Thursday to Monday. Unlike Halo 2, if a party has a high variability of skill levels in the current playlist, it will acknowledge it as a "mixed party" and will attempt to match with another party or several parties of a similar mix of ranks between the players. Matchmaking in Halo 3 requires an Xbox Live Gold account. For current playlist information visit, Bungie.net. Playlists Ranked: * Lone Wolves * Team Slayer * Team Doubles * Squad Battle * MLG * Team SWAT * Team Snipers Social: * Rumble Pit * Social Big Team * Social Slayer * Social Skirmish * Multi-Team * Social Team DLC * Team Mythic Special Occasions: * Living Dead (Ranked on Halloween) (Double EXP Weekend) * Valentine's Day Massacre (Valentine's Day) * Grifball (Double EXP Weekend) * Team SWAT (Double EXP Weekend) * Cinco de Mayo (Cinco de Mayo) (Double EXP Weekend) (Fiesta games) * Team Snipers (Double EXP Weekend) * Rockets (Double EXP Weekend) * 3 Ball (Double EXP Weekend) * Icy Treats (Bungie Day) * Mythic Brawl (Double EXP Weekend) (Formerly Legendary Brawl) Removed: * Social Doubles * Head to Head * Team Tactical * Team Hardcore (Halo 3) * Team Control * Ranked Big Team * Rocket Race * DLC Slayer * DLC Objective * DLC FFA * Team Objective Test/Scrapped: (As of 2008) * AWOL * Grab Bag * Community Carnage * Custom Carnage * Rumble Hardcore * Rumble Challenge * Team Challenge * Bungie Tournament * Major League Gaming * 7th Column * Big Team Slayer * Team Snipers * Infection * Territories * CTF * Team Pro * Rumble Pro * Tournament Of Champions * Weekend Warrior * Race * Big Team Skirmish * Rumble Training * Double Team Training * Team Training * Big Team Training * Multi-Team Training * Action Sack * Elimination * Phantoms * Swordplay * Escort * Secret Service * Hammer Time * Laser Tag * Bungie.net All Stars * King Of The Hill * Oddball * Assault * VIP * Juggernaut * 1v1 * 2v2 * Rat's Nest * Standoff * Foundry * Hardcore Skirmish * Zone Control * Team Zone Control * DLC Playground * Forge Playground * Warehouse Playground * Warehouse * Playground * Oldschool * Riot * Fiesta * Marty Party * Bungie Community * Team Sack * Team CTF * Team King * Team Territories * Team Assault * Team VIP * Team Oddball * MLG Presents * Forge Galore * Social Control * Lunatic Night * Bungie Favorites * Weekend War * Purgatory * Ferrex's Fun Sack! * Holiday Hopper * Bungie Invitational * Bungie Challenge * LIVE Tournament * Avalanche * Ghost Town * Blackout * Cold Storage * Assembly * Longshore * Citadel * Heretic * Sandbox * Orbital Related Links *Multiplayer *Xbox Live References